Clueless
by SillyGriffie
Summary: The day he first asked me out, was the day my life was forever ruined.


Everybody knows this person they hate. Like _really_ hate, as in I-wanna-spectrum sempra-your-longs-out-hate. That person who's _so_ annoying, you can't even imagine.

Well, that person is James Sirius Potter.

To me, I mean. 'Cause weirdly enough, a lot of people genuinely like him. Actually, everybody likes him. He might even be one of the most popular guys in school.

Now don't go thinking 'man, this girl's a real bitch. What's her problem going around hating on the hottest guys in school.'

I, Aaliyah Chaisty –my friends call me Ali, feel free to do the same-, have a good reason. James Sirius Potter is one of those guys who thinks he's it. That type who swaggers around school, followed by a group of people who worship him to death. His friends are probably not even his real friends, I wouldn't even be surprised if I'd ever find out that they had to take some sort of test before they could consider themselves as his friends. And let's not forget the way he treats girls. It's like every girl is a pair of shoes to him, he proudly wears them the first week but dumps them the other because he got sick of them. Who knows, maybe he even likes to wear two different shoes at the same time.

But that's not the only reason why I hate him. I have another reason, something that has personally to do with me. He makes it his life goal to make _my_ life miserable. And the way he does it _oh my god_. It irritates me to no end. You might think he dominates me or something, makes me do stuff I don't want to or that he uses the power he has over our fellow classmates against me. But it's nothing of all that.

Now what makes him so god damn annoying, you might ask. I'll tell you, and maybe now that you know what kind of person he is, you'll understand why this makes me hate him.

James Sirius Potter asks me out every god damn moment he sees me.

I'll give you a moment to let that sink in.

Yeah. If you're ready, I'd like to continue my rant about this git.

So when I say 'every moment he sees me' I mean literally, every moment. In the great hall, during classes, in the hallway, Owlery or the common room. Every place you can find at Hogwarts.

Yes, even the girls Quidditch locker room.

Don't ask.

I'm a hundred percent positive that almost half of you think I'm crazy. _Why_ in Merlins name would I be complaining about this, shouldn't I be super exited that he likes me?

Well that's just it. He doesn't.

He doesn't like me but still asks me out all the time. And why is that? Because I am -hold your breath- the _only _girl in this big arse school who wants nothing to do with him.

I know.

But literally, the only one. Well, besides his cousins of course. The fact that Rose Weasly is his cousin, so there is zero chance of them falling for each other, is one of the reasons why she's my best friend.

Well, that _and_ because she's the most amazing human being that has ever walked on this planet. She's seriously so amazing, the first time we talked to each other was almost seven years ago, in the Hogwarts express on our way to our first year at Hogwarts. I remember her red hear sticking in eighth differed directions when she opened the door of my compartment. I was sitting there all alone, thinking I'd never make new friends because nobody talked to me the first ten minutes I walked through the corridors.

Yeah. I was a little self-conscious back then.

Rose plopped on the seat in front of me, her face almost as red as her hair as she introduced herself. I remember how choked but relieved she was when I admitted that I had never heard about her parents. I came from a Muggle family, so Hogwarts, the first wizarding war or the golden trio weren't exactly the most common topics during dinner at my place. From that day on, Rose and I were best friends.

But anyways, back to her git cousin.

Of course this was beyond the pale for our famous James Potter. You should've seen his face the first time he got rejected by his cousins best friend. We were in our fourth year, James and I occasionally talked to each other, seeing we were in the same year, Quidditch team and shared a few of our friends.

I've never liked him, not even before he started asking me out but back then he was… tolerable. And the fourth year happened and BAM came all the hormones.

The sixth years were having this illegal valentines party in the room of requirement where James was invitation to, even though he was a fourth year. He took a lot of advantage of his surname during the years he went to Hogwarts. Another reason why I hated him. Two days before the party James and I had detention together. Not because of the same reason though, he got detention because he got caught wondering around in the school hallways at night and I for talking back to a professor. I will not go in further detail about this incident because only thinking back about the stupid reason why Professor slughorn gave me detention that day, on my brothers _birthday_, still makes my blood boil.

Anyways, you could say Potter and I had… fun that day. I was so depressed because I'd miss my brother's surprise party in our Gryffindor common room but James was there, a lot less annoying than normal, and he tried to cheer me up. He had his granddads map with him and all we did was stare at the moving names on it and try to guess what names belonged to whose face. I know it's silly, but I really appreciated his company during the long and boring hours of detention, but it had nothing to do with him personally. I would've been happy with any whose company. Even Moaning Mertel would've been welcome. The next day James was himself again, cocky, arrogant and full of himself. I remember how he plopped on the seat beside me in the common room while I was doing my potions easy and he lofty wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I believe his exact words were "you, me, valentines party, tomorrow." After that I couldn't stop laughing. His hazel eyes stood so confident but after I slipped away from under his arms, laughing so hard almost half the common room looked our way, I saw the uncomprehending look in his eyes. I tried to stop laughing and just tell him that I wasn't interested but just one look at his astonished face and I was gone again. I quickly gathered all my books together and half stumbled my way up to my room. I guess you could say that was the day he started his stupid game. Which brings us to today, three years later and still asking and _still_ getting a no from me.

In my six years and a few weeks at Hogwarts I have yet to come across a girl who doesn't like Potter. Seriously, even the little first years had a crush on the bloke.

But to be completely honest, I can't say it's unbelievable. I mean, I'd be lying if I told you he wasn't attractive. He was. And I'm pretty sure that I myself would've fallen for the mysterious dark haired boy who happened to cross the street on that Wednesday afternoon.

But you don't know what kind of guy he is. And unfortunately, I do.


End file.
